A change
by NotJustASidekick7
Summary: A single change, one so small, but it was the start of it all. Based off of P3P
1. Losing My Mind

AN: Ok first off, P3P is freaking awesome and I can't get it out of my mind. The game is both the reason I haven't posted any new chapters for my other stories lately as well as the reason I am now writing this seriously messed up insert fic.

Andrew is my real brothers middle name and Anne is mine, that is why I'm using them in this story as the brother and sister and stuff. I really hope you all enjoy this and please, ohh please, tell me if I'm making the people out of character.

Ahem. **Bold **is English and Regular is Japanese while _Italics _is thoughts and emphasized words.

Warning: Seriously freaked up storyline. Do not read if you don't have a weird mind. Kinda Yaoi later,(You'll understand if you read the first chapter) if you don't like don't read.

P.S. Warning: It's overused and abused, its a self-insert! Beware! …Rawr! ^^

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Song is Losing my mind by Daughtry.

xChapter OneX

_Losing my mind_

Never thought a train goin' any place

Coulda changed my life

Never thought I'd say I could go insane

'Til I saw your eyes

And I had to take another look to be sure

That you could be for real

The boy awoke holding his head in obvious pain. You could tell he had a headache and, if you looked closely and listened, could hear the young man cursing someone called Andrew and wondering where the heck he was.

The boy looked around and wondered how he had ended up on an unfamiliar train of all places.

He deduced it was Andrew's fault.

With a sigh the boy began to run a hand threw his hair, only to freeze when he realized it was different and much shorter than it had been only days earlier.

"**What the hell?"**

Interrupted from his new monologue, which seemed to be cursing in German, Romanian, French, English, and Japanese, the boy was shocked when he heard a scarily familiar voice speak.

"It appears as if things are going correctly."

Slowly, agonizingly so, the boy turned, only to widen his eyes.

"**Holy Schnitzel." **he breathed out in pure shock, vagley wondering if he had lost his mind.

Because there, in the train seat; appearing to be the only other passenger on the creepy train, was Pharos.

"It's seems you recognize me." the boy said with a kind smile.

"Of coarse I do." the boy murmured angerly as he unknowingly switched to speaking in Japanese. "Your one of my favorite characters off of Persona 3."

"I'm glad to hear that." the being who looked like a mere child said.

"It makes me feel special."

The boy hesitated before speaking again, as he had shifted and his arm only to feel pain when it hit the metal on the seat. "This isn't a dream is it?"

"No." Pharos said as he walked over to stand in front of the boy. "It isn't."

"Then where is Minato or Minako?" the boy questioned.

A secret smile filtered across Pharos' face before he answered as his hand came to rest of the boys heart.

"Right here."

The boy was confused and was about to ask what the hell Pharos was doing feeling him up, even if he was currently a cute- no adorable, little kid.

Then he looked down and saw an achingly flat chest instead of his, admit tingly small, boobs.

"What the hell!" he cried in shock and horror.

"You have taken over Arisato, Minato's body." Pharos explained.

"But I'm a _girl_." the now boy explained, putting emphasis on the word girl.

"Not. Any-More." Pharos explained in a rather over cheerful manner.

The girl now boy twitched and was about to speak when the light allowed him to see his new self in a window.

He looked like an even more feminine Minato.

With turquoise hair and the same hauntingly blue eyes as Pharos instead of the dead gray of the original Minato.

"Wha?"

"Your body changed to inhibit something more befitting of you." Pharos explained.

"Do you like it?" he asked suddenly when he/she didn't answer, to busy staring at the window and the reflection.

"It's fine." was the final answer of the now boy, as he had gotten over the shock and was now beginning to accept what was happening. The new boy would freak out about it later when he was finally alone.

"But why me, what happened to change things?" he suddenly asked.

Sadness appeared in Pharos' eyes before he answered.

"The Arisato, Minato that we both knew died from illness. This is what you would know as a Parallel Universe. You died as well, at the same time as Minato-san, which allowed the 'switch' to happen." he explained.

"I…died?" the boy questioned in shock.

A slightly amused look appeared on Pharos' face before he explained.

"Your brother accidentally mistook your original bleach as alcohol."

The boy stared at Pharos unmoving for quite some time before he groaned and sunk down into his train seat.

"Of coarse I had to die in the most humiliating way." he grumbled. "With my brother trying to get me to 'loosen up'."

Pharos chuckled before speaking again. "I must go for now Mina-chan." he said. "Your journey is about to began and I wish to help you along the way which is why I have given myself to you as your persona."

I gapped at him in shock. "Tha- Thantos? Really?"

"I am your favorite persona am I not?" Pharos asked in confusion.

"No. I mean yes!" A pause and then…"Thank you."

"It was no problem." he paused as well before speaking again. "My dearest.." and then he was gone and the girl turned boy was alone on the train and wondering when he would be getting off.

His questions were answered seconds later.

"Next stop is Iwatodai."


	2. Like Alice in Wonderland

AN: Chapta two! ^^ I really hope you like it. Again, if I'm out of character with everyone(except Minato) please tell me. It's in first persons pov from now on.

Warning: Slight Yukari bashing and changes to storyline. Freaky imagination.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sorry guys, no song this time.

xChapter TwoX

The train slowly screeched to a stop only minutes later before the conductors voice was heard again, followed by the weird voice I never knew belonged to.

"Iwatodai."

"This is the final train bound for Tatsumi Port Island. Please take care to board before our departure."

With a sigh I grabbed my bags and pulled them on before walking out of the train station.

I was late. I remembered as much, the fact that it was almost midnight only made that fact obvious.

I had just made it onto the platform above the station when it hit midnight and everything turned green while my mp3 player, which had been blaring, went silent.

"Of course." I murmured. "Everything has to go the same, even if I'm not really him."

Ignoring the odd atmosphere, I was used to everything from playing the game so much, I began my walk towards the dorm while using my map as a reference.

I completely ignored the coffins littering the streets, they weren't much use for panicking as my current freaked up situation was, and continued on my way towards where the map said the dorm was.

When I made it to the dorm; I unconsciously looked upward to see the moon. It was, as I expected, almost full.

"So a conflict is almost upon me and I have no idea how to fight." I murmured.

With a sigh I opened the door to the dorm only to hear a fmailiar voice.

"Welcome." I twitched before turning and there, in all his striped pajama glory, was Pharos.

"You're a bit late." he said.

"I didn't know the way here." I explained.

Walking up to me he held up a familiar piece of paper.

"You know what to do right? If you don't, I will remind you. It's a contract. Stating that you will except the consequences of your actions."

I sighed before taking it from him. "I know Pharos. Thanks for the reminder though."

His smile widened.

Looking down I wanted to sigh again.

'I chooseth this fate of my own free will.' was the first thing written on it. Down farther was a blank space to provide one's name.

Pulling a pen out of my backpack, I wrote down the name Arisato, Minato.

"One more reminder." Pharos said kindly.

"Time is something no one can escape,

It delivers us all to the same end.

Wishing wont make it go away."

"Until we meet again." he whispered, disappearing into the shadows.

I wanted to snort at the act, but contained myself. The fact that I had heard the silent 'And so it begins' after his speech meant that I had defiantly been obsessed before I had gotten into this mess.

My thoughts were interrupted by a female cry.

"Who's there!"

I spun around to see yukari.

"How can you be…but its…!" she cried.

Then, before I could even answer, she continued speaking.

"Don't tell me…"

And then she pulled out a familiar gun.

"Wait!" a voice suddenly cried, and I wanted to groan at all the clichéness I was experiencing, along with a bad case of déjà vu.

Yukari gasped and spun towards who I knew to be Mitsuru.

That was when the lights suddenly turned back on, along with my mp3player which was playing 'Burn my dread' rather loudly.

"The lights.." yukari mumered in surprise.

Mitsuru approached me before speaking again.

"I didn't think you'd arrive so late."

"My train had some problems." I explained in my newly obtained quiet voice.

Mitsuru nodded before smiling and speaking again. "My name is Kirijo, Mitsuru. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm."

"Who's he?" Yukari suddenly asked.

"He's a transfer student. It was a last minute decision to assign him here." Mitsuru explained.

"He'll eventually be moved to a room in the boys dorm." Mitsuru added.

"…Is it okay for him to be here?" Yukari asked and I wanted to frown because they were acting as if I weren't there.

"I guess we'll see.." was the mysterious answer from Mitsuru that Yukari got.

Suddenly she turned back to me and spoke. "This is Takeba, Yukari."

"She'll be a junior this spring, just like you."

"Hi, I'm Yukari." Yukari said in a rather unhelpful way, as Mitsuru had just introduced her.

Either way I gave a nod that could have been a head bang, as I was now listening to the music again because I had already heard this conversation a million times.

Yukari looked slightly confused but said nothing, that was when Mitsuru interrupted.

"Unlike the other buildings, this one's co-ed. It's not your typical dorm, though."

"I'll explain it to you later when I get a chance." she explained.

"It's getting late, so you should get some rest." she added when it was obvious no one would say anything.

"Your room is on the second floor, at the end of the hallway. Your things should already be there."

"Oh… I'll show you the way. Follow me." Yukari suddenly said.

With a shrug I followed her.

That was how we arrived at the second floor hallway and its furthest door.

"This is it." Yukari explained.

"Pretty easy to remember huh? …Since it's right at the end of the hall."

"So." she said after a few seconds of quiet. "Any questions?"

"No." I answered softly, wanting to cheer as I could say what I wanted. "Good night Takeba-san."

Yukari looked surprised and as if she wanted to ask something else before she smiled and nodded, something I thought she was too good at, before bidding me goodnight as well.

As soon as she had moved out of the way I had entered my room and let out a quiet sigh of relief.

I was a natural introvert and just being around those two, who were talking nonstop, had been enough for me.

Setting down my things I made my way to the bed and vagely wondered if I could get away with sleeping in my clothes.

In the end though, I found myself wearing midnight blue pajama pants with black kittens all over them as well as a white t-shirt before I made my way into dreamland.


	3. Why must they be so loud?

An: I'm on a roll. Honestly. XD

And woohoo, the longest chapter yet. The fact that I got three out in one day amazed and makes me happy.

Warning: Weird Storyline. Slight Yukari bashing.

Disclaimer: *looks at people in lawyer suits* Must I explain in simple words? Me.*points at self* No.*makes a no signal* Own.*shakes head and sighs* Honestly…

xChapter ThreeX

Waking up early in the morning to knocking made me slightly miffed. I had stayed up until after midnight and the fact that I had only gotten a few hours sleep because I had slight insomnia along with the fact that I wasn't a morning person were making me grumpy.

"It's Yukari. Are you awake?" a muffled voice said.

I wanted to groan and hide my face in the pillow as well as pull the covers closer to me, but instead I sat up and stared at the door in a blank manner.

"Hello! Please answer the door, or I'll get in trouble." I thought about letting her get in trouble before sighing and making my way to the door and opening it.

Seemly oblivious to me being in my pajama's Yukari spoke.

"Good morning. Did you sleep ok?"

I wanted to tell her that I had been until she had knocked on my door but instead just nodded.

"That's good. Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take you to school." she said.

"Are you ready to go?"

In reply to her question I raised an eyebrow at her and didn't move. Confusion filtered across her face before she finally realized I was only wearing my pajama's and blushed.

"S-sorry." She sputtered.

"I'll wait outside for you."

It was then that she turned and slammed my own door into my face, leaving me to wonder if she had never seen someone in their pajama's before I sighed and went to grab my clothes so I could go take a shower somewhere.

After asking Yukari where it was of course.

Twenty-five minutes later; during which I opened the door to ask Yukari where the washroom was, watched her get frazzled again, took a shower and got dressed before making my way out of the dorm, I found myself at the monorail station.

On the monorail I was half asleep, wondering if they had coffee at school, when Yukari spoke.

"We have to take the monorail to get to school. Bet your last school wasn't like that huh?"

I gave a small grunt of confirmation before she was at it again while pointing out the window.

"This is my favorite part…when it feels like you're gliding over the sea."

I said nothing, knowing she would be saying more soon anyway.

Indeed I was correct. "Our stop is Tatsumi Port Island Station at the end of the line. From there, we walk."

I opened my mouth to ask how far it was to school, because I knew for a fact I was to tired to make it very far, when she spoke again.

"Have you ever heard of Tatsumi Port Island? It's a man-made island. They build our school right in the middle."

Well my question had been answered in that monologue, but a new question was now there.

How much did she talk?

"Oh, look, you can see it now!" Yukari cried, interrupting my thoughts.

Following her line of sight I defiantly could see the school and wondered what Tartarus looked like from this view.

Some time later, when I felt like dropping from exhaustion, we were finally there.

I felt like a zombie as we made our way to the gates and ignored Yukari as she answered a call of 'Mornin'! as well as when she welcomed me to Gekkoukan High.

She didn't know if I'd love it or not anyway.

By the shoe lockers, when we finally made our way into the school, she asked me if I'd be ok from there.

I gave a nod.

"You should go and see your homeroom teacher first." Yukari suddenly said.

"The Faculty Office is right there to the left."

A pause and then.

"And that concludes the tour. Do you have any questions before I go?"

"No." I said tiredly.

Just when I'd thought I'd finally get quiet she spoke again.

"Hey."

I looked at her to show I was listening.

"About last night… Don't tell anyone about what you saw, okay?"

I nodded.

"…See you later." she cried with a smile.

And then she was finally gone.

Thank God.

Ignoring the people wondering about, I skipped looking at the bulletin board as I already knew I was in 2-F and made my way to the left and down the hall.

Opening the Faulty Office door I looked for a familiar head of blonde hair.

It didn't take much as she was by the first desk to the left and she immediately spoke to me.

"Oh, are you the new student?"

I nodded and vagely wondered if she would be as chatty as Yukari.

"Arisato, Minato… Eleventh Grade correct?"

I nodded again as her gaze drifted to a chart and she began to read.

"Wow, you've lived in a lot of different places…"

"Lets see… In 1999... That was what, ten years ago? Your parents-" she gasped.

"I'm sorry… I've been so busy, I didn't have time to read this before hand."

An awkward silence before she spoke again, this time introducing herself.

"I'm Ms. Toriumi. I teach Composition. Welcome to our school."

"Thanks…" I murmured softly realizing, that yes, she was a talker.

"Have you seen the classroom assignments? Your in 2-F; that's my class." she immediately said after my answer.

"But first, we need to go to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon." she explained.

"Follow me" she added after an awkward silence.

I did and we made our way to the auditorium and I made my way to a empty seat before I began ignoring the Principals speech.

"Psst… Hey…" a voice said by my ear.

I turned slightly to see the other student, showing I was listening.

"You came to school with Yukari this morning, right?" he asked.

"I saw you two walking together." he continued before I could speak, and I wondered if everyone was like this except for Pharos.

"Hey, I have a question." I wanted to tell him he had already asked me several but stayed quiet instead.

"Do you know if she had a boyfriend?"

"I don't know." I said.

"I see… I thought you might know, but… I guess not."

"…So, how well do you know her?" he suddenly asked.

"I hear talking." an imposing voice interrupted him.

"I believe it's someone in Ms. Toriumi's class.." the teacher said.

"Shhh! Be quiet! You're going to get me in trouble!" Ms. Toriumi hissed.

I heard lots of people talking but decided not to bring it up.

Finally, when school was over and I was thinking about going to get a coffee I seriously deserved, I was approached by yet another familiar figure.

" 'Sup, dude!" he said.

"How's it goin'?"

"Who are you?" I asked, even though I already knew.

"Me? I'm Iori, Junpei. Nice to meet ya."

"I transferred here when I was in 8th grade." Junpei said.

"I know how tough it is bein' the new kid… So I wanted to say, "hey." …See what a nice guy I am!"

Of course he had to be interrupted by Yukari coming forward and insulting him. I ignored the conversation until I realized I had been addressed.

"Anyway, some coincidence that we'd be in the same homeroom…" Yukari said.

"It's just a coincidence." I murmured in reply, deciding to stay with what I had originally said in the game.

"I know, but still… I was a little surprised." Yukari said in an embarrassed manner after sweating a bit.

"Um, hello? Are you forgetting that I'm in this class too?" Junpei suddenly interrupted.

"By the way, I heard you two came to school together this morning." he said.

"What's up with that? C'mon, gimme the dirt!"

"Wh-What are you talking about!" Yukari cried in shock.

"We live in the same dorm. There's nothing going on, okay?" she explained.

"Why are people even talking about it! Now you have me worried…" She added with a concerned look.

A pause before Yukari got closer to me and whispered a 'hey'.

"You didn't say anything to anyone about…you know what, did you?" she asked.

"No." I answered softly.

"Okay, good." she said with a smile.

"Seriously… Don't say anything about last night, alright?" she said with sudden apprehension.

I was amused by the wide-eyed look Junpei was now giving us.

"Wh-What?" Yukari cried.

"L-Last night…?" he asked.

"W-Wait a minute! Don't get the wrong idea!" Yukari cried.

"Listen! I just met him yesterday, and there's absolutely nothing between us!"

"Geeze…" she added after the silent pause.

"I've got to go." Yukari suddenly said. "I've got something to take care of for the archery team." A pause, during which she glared a Junpei, before she continued. "But you better not start any rumors!"

And she was gone.

"Ah, who cares? No one takes rumors seriously, anyway." Junpei said once she was gone.

"She's so paranoid… But, hey! It's your first day here, and people are already talkin' about you!"

He said it as if that were a good thing…

"Believe it or not, she's actually pretty popular. You da man!' Junpei suddenly cried and I wanted to groan because there was no way in hell I was into a woman like Yukari. Nor any woman at all.

"Heheh, this is gonna be a fun year. I can feel it!" Junpei suddenly said with a grin.

Not long after that, during which Junpei convinced me to let him walk me home so we could talk more, we made our way out of the school and had just made it to the gates when Junpei spoke.

"Whoa, check out the jocks on their run…"

"Say you thinking about joining a club?" he suddenly asked, making me look over to him.

"You'd be joining as a new member of course, so you wont be able to apply for a little while." he explained.

I gave a nod to show I had heard him and he grinned before going into a tirade about a new manga he had found and continuing on our walk to the dorm.

Finally at my new home, I let out a sigh of relief. I couldn't go out and get my coffee and I had a horrible feeling I wouldn't be able to have any for quite some time.

It was enough to almost make me cry.

Noticing the sign-in sheet on the counter, I sighed before walking up to it and well…signing it.

I heard Mitsuru's welcome back and gave a hand wave that could be considered an agnoledgement before finishing signing in and walking to the stairs.

The walk to my room seemed longer for some reason but I ignored it and, after getting into my pajama's once more, let out an exhausted sigh before laying down and pulling the covers up to my chin.

It didn't take long before my eyes were closed and I was in dreamland once more. The last thought being that tonight was the night I remembered Akihiko first appearing and having a conversation with Mitsuru before going out to fight shadows.


End file.
